Antibodies to nucleic acids are important diagnostically and pathogenetically in systemic lupus. The production of these antibodies is in part controlled by x-linked immune response genes. In addition, sex hormones may influence the magnitude of auto-antibody production. Antibodies to transfer RNA are produced by patients with SLE; these cross react with viral nucleic acids. Subpopulations of patients have specific auto-antibodies.